


the hunt for the wolf

by perfect_forgery



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I promise, supernatural!Nicole, the wayhaught will get heavier later on, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: an AU where the gang discovers a werewolf is in town, but how will they react when that wolf is Nicole?special thanks to gingerdragon for suggesting this prompt on my last fic





	1. Lupus ad vitam

The cult of Bulshar. Nicole knew it well, a long standing society that wanted to create an army of supernaturals to assist Bulshar in taking over. The leader was not known to anyone other than members… members like Jackson and Louise Haught.

Nicole had been eight years old when she had been introduced to her parent’s religious activities, she had been none the wiser. The young girl couldn't recognise the classic cult look of dark shrouds and ancient languages. She had been told of who Bulshar was, the mighty god they worshipped. She saw things that no child should have to see, sacrifices, torture, any grotesque action that would please Bulshar.

Her involvement was minimal when she was young. She would occasionally hear strange sounds coming from below the house but she quickly grew used to it… things made a turn for the worst on her sixteenth birthday.

Her memory of that night had been foggy, she remembered being led down into their basement, she remembered seeing figures surrounding her, she remembered the tight chains grasping at her wrists… she remembered the growling from the corner. Then it was darkness.

Nicole had awoken the next morning with a pounding headache and a bloody arm, the clear shape of an animal bite carved into her flesh. It was after that that her mother and father began to pay attention to her.

Nicole had come down the stairs when she was immediately greeted by her mother. She seemed concerned.

“Good morning Nicole, how are you feeling sweetheart” she had asked, pressing a hand against Nicole’s forehead. Her touch had been ice cold making Nicole instantly recoil  
“Hey Mom, i'm fine. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all”  
“That's completely normal, you just need to get some rest. You’ll be fine by tomorrow i promise”  
“What? Is it rabies or something?” she asked, holding up her shoddily bandaged arm “i think i'm supposed to get a shot for that”  
“Nicole?” she heard her father call from the living room  
“You're father has been eager to talk to you since last night, go now” her mother smiled

Nicole simply shrugged off the strange tension in the air and stepped into room. Her father was sat on the couch, turning a small, leather bound book around in his hands.  
“Good morning, darling, how did you sleep?”  
“Fine, i guess. Dad, what happened last night? I have this weird...fog over my head”  
“Nicole. What you’re about to go through is going to be hard but i need you to know is that there are people that can help you, you’re just the first step in the right direction. First you, then the children of the other members.”

Nicole took a concerned step back.

“What are you talking about? What did you do to me?” Nicole felt the panic setting in, blood rushing to her already throbbing head making her want to yell in pain  
“Just calm down, this will explain everything but for now you just need rest. It will all be okay, i promise” Jackson Haught gave a concerned smile as he held out the book he had been holding. Nicole took it wearily and quickly ran back up to her room.

She ran her hand over the cover and read the title “Lupus ad vitam”. It had been embossed into the leather cover, small flakes of gold gave hint that it was an old book, worn away by time and use. She opened the cover to see a solid page of handwritten latin.

“Of course” Nicole muttered

Three hours of translating and a bottle of painkillers later, nicole had read the first page:

The life of the wolf by Horus Moore

The lycans are a mysterious people, able to convert anyone into their cult with nothing but a bite. The conversion process begins on the new moon, the day after the bite. The victim begins with a simple headache, high temperature, and slight dizziness. Day two, the victim will begin to notice small changes such as better hearing, eyesight, reflexes and many more things. These abilities will continue to develop over the next few weeks up until the full moon. This is when the first transformation will take place.

Nicole had just sat there, shocked… what kind of sick joke was this? Were her parents serious? She understood all of their crazy cult bullshit but this was just insane.

Over the next few weeks Nicole had began to notice the changes. She could hear sounds from the houses down on the next block, her vision had become sharper and stronger, she could see in the dark just as clearly as she could in the day. This impossibility was becoming more and more of a reality.

The more she thought about it, the more she was dreading the rapidly approaching full moon. The day of it, she had felt a searing pain across her entire body making every motion agony. Her parents had taken her from her bed and dragged her down to the basement, tying her down with heavy chains.

She couldn't remember a single thing from that night, but she understood what had happened. Claw marks covered the floor and walls around her, the chains that had held her down had been torn apart and were covered in bite marks. The injury on her arm was completely gone leaving only a faded silver scar in it's place.

Three days later Nicole ran away, she knew that her parents had been the ones to do this to her, they had turned her into a monster. She had just kept running, getting as far away from her hometown as possible. It wasn't home anymore. Nicole ended up finding refuge in the Chicago police academy, balancing training and the phases of the moon. Several years later, she graduated top of her class and was approached by a small town sheriff looking for someone who could deal with things out of the ordinary.

That was how she ended up in Purgatory. There she had bought a small house far out near the woods to make sure she could keep the town residents safe from her as well as local crime.

Nicole was happy, she had found a place where she belonged. She had found the love of her life, the best friend anyone could ask for, and a family that truly cared about her. Life had been perfect… until that day.

“We have something serious” Wynonna said, walking into the black badge office with Waverly.  
“What is it?” Dolls asked, jumping up out of his chair  
“I think there’s a werewolf in town”


	2. of dragons and dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls and Nicole have a serious conversation

“A werewolf? You’re kidding” Nicole laughed  
“Well then how do you explain a six foot wolf running around near the homestead at 2am on a full moon?” Wynonna asked  
“I mean…” she had gotten all the way out to the homestead? Never in all her years had she gotten out that far.  
“It definitely wasn't just a wolf, it's eyes were… glowing” Waverly said. Nicole noticed the small shift in her stance as her heart rate increased. She was terrified.  
“Do we think it’s one of the Bulshar wolves?” Jeremy asked, he almost sounded excited which earned a disapproving look from both Dolls and Wynonna.  
“Well it certainly isn't local, i have never seen a werewolf running around these parts” Doc chimed in  
“I can start looking at incantations to stop it from getting onto the homestead” Jeremy said as he wheeled his chair over to the stack of tomes on one of the desks.  
“I'm sure it's fine, Jeremy. It was probably just a one time thing, it probably wasn't one of those Bulshar creeps anyway. The file says they haven't been in purgatory for years” Nicole assured. If he put some kind of spell on the homestead then she wouldn't be able to go there again… everyone would see the thing that she was, the monster. Even Waverly, tough as nails badass fighter Waverly was terrified.  
“If it’s a werewolf then it is definitely one of the children of Bulshar, they’ve been turning their kids for around ten years now” said Dolls “this means trouble but if we find the wolf, we can find the cult”  
“So the hunt for the wolf begins” Wynonna grimaced “god, i hate wolves”

Nicole made up a hasty excuse and sped out of the room. They wanted to hunt her down, maybe even kill her. She took the day off, she just needed time to wrap her head around what was going on. Her girlfriend was afraid of what she was, hell, she was still afraid of what she was.

Bzzt bzzt  
Nicole heard her phone ring out, she had left it outside in her car. She quickly made her way out of the front door only to see Dolls standing there, his phone showing he was the one calling. ‘Shit’ Nicole thought to herself.

“Hey, Dolls” she smiled “what are you doing out here?”  
“It was you, wasn’t it?” he said, coldly  
“What was me?”   
“Don't play stupid, Haught”  
“I really don't get what you're talking about” she felt her pulse getting faster, if she didn't calm down she knew her body would react and begin the half shift. Her eyes would take on the glow, claws would push out and replace her nails, her ears would turn to points. It was a disgusting, painful and downright horrifying process.  
“The wolf, Nicole, i know it's you” he snapped  
“Dolls…”  
“Honestly, i don’t give a shit. What i know is that you're involved with Bulshar, theyre dangerous people. What you are is dangerous too”  
“Dolls, i swear it's not me”  
“I want you to stay away from my family, okay. Leave them out of this and get the hell out of our town. Go back to whatever shithole you crawled out of”

Nicole felt her eyes turning hot with tears, she knew what this meant. She was alone again.

“And what about what you are, huh? You're just some black badge lab experiment, none of us know what you're capable of but it's fine for you to be with them?” Nicole lashed out “i was the first one you know. My parents took me down to the basement when i was sixteen and made me into this. Do you know what it's like to be disgusted by what you are every single day, to be a monster like me?” she was crying, tears streaming down her face.  
“I'm sorry” Dolls said, almost silently “i'm sorry i had to scare you like that, i just needed to know if you were still with us”  
“What?”  
“I knew it was you from the way you reacted in the office, i was the same when i first heard someone mention BBD demon lizards. But, i didn't know if you were one of the Bulshar wolves. If i'm being honest i was really hoping you weren't, i don't think the team would be the same without you”  
“So you don't hate me?”  
“I could never”   
“Well, what now”  
“I guess we just keep this quiet. And i’ll help, we ‘evil demons’ have to stick together” Dolls smiled as he extended a friendly hand. Graciously, Nicole took it and pulled him forwards into a deep hug.  
“Dick, if you ever scare me like that again I’ll kill you” Nicole growled  
“Easy, Wolfie” Dolls laughed

That was when Nicole sensed it, there was someone watching.  
“Someone’s here” Nicole muttered  
“What? Where?”

She stared at the tree line, scanning the scene to try and spot anything abnormal.

Snap

A stick breaking to the east. Nicole ran towards the sound just in time to see a young girl, around sixteen, sprinting deeper into the trees at lightning speed. Another wolf. Nicole pursued, following the sounds of the girl’s footsteps to track her. A left, a right, another right, a sudden stop. Nicole came to the spot where the sound had stopped, she could immediately tell that the girl was still there.

“I know you’re still here kid, just tell me why you were watching me and my friend and then i’ll leave you alone”  
“You promise?” her voice was shaky, fearful. Nicole looked and saw the girl had climbed a tree, gripping tightly onto the higher branches.  
“I promise”

The girl jumped down, landing crouched next to Nicole. She was tall, her dark brown hair was long and tied back. Piercing blue eyes looked at Nicole as the girl stood up. Nicole recognised the girl as Lena Hardcastle, the daughter of her father’s best friend… the daughter of another member of the cult of Bulshar. Nicole used to babysit Lena during the cult meetings, she’d always been a nice girl but Nicole hadn’t seen her in years.

“Um… hey, Nicole”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so holy heck i wasn't expecting this story to get the incredible response it did, thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos, or enjoyed. I hope this chapter was as good as the first.


	3. Lena

“Lena? What the hell are you doing here?”  
“My dad sent me, tracking you down is my initiation task”  
“Initiation task?”  
“Yeah, before they let you in you need to do an initiation”  
“I'm not following”  
Lena sighed “after you receive the bite, you get given a task to do. Until you complete that task you can't go home, no contact with any of the cult members. If you can do it then you get in, join the wolf pack”  
“What if you can’t?”  
“Then you can't go home, the cult doesn't think you’re worthy until you complete your initiation”  
“Lena, how long have you been looking for me?”  
“Oh, only around ten months. Not that long really”  
“You haven't been home in a year? That's screwed up”  
“It’s not that bad, honestly” she reassured “Luke Cooper took three years to do his”

Nicole was about to ask about what his task had been when Dolls stepped out of the tree line holding his gun.  
“Don't move” he said, pointing the weapon at Lena  
“Listen dude, you really don’t want to do that” Lena said, her eyes already starting to glow out of fear.  
“Another wolf? Bulshar?” Dolls asked, not taking his eyes off of Lena  
“Yeah, but she’s okay”  
“Perfect, we can use this”  
“Use?”  
“Mention her to Wynonna and Waverly, get them off your trail”

Nicole looked to Lena, the girl was shaking with fear. Her eyes had a distinct yellow glow, her ears had developed into a point, she had began her fear transformation. Nicole knew that soon a wolf would be upon them, she needed to do something. Now.

“I need to take a picture of you, then you can go” Nicole said  
“What, but aren’t we supposed to be secret?”  
“Yes, that's exactly why. You leave town and i take a picture, that way there is a wolf that ran away and not one hanging around the Earps”  
“Right, well then. See you around” Lena smiled

Nicole quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of Lena, running into the deeper woods. The image was blurry but the figure was clear: a half human half wolf. It was exactly the evidence she needed… but would it work? Every wolf has a very different, distinct form, wolf Lena looked very different from wolf Nicole. She just hoped this could fool them.

“So that's it? We show this to everyone tomorrow and you’re safe?” Dolls questioned  
“I think so, unless they want to look for the wolf… that might cause a few problems”

The two of them trudged back up to the house, staying in a comfortable silence as they wondered what would happen next. What they weren’t expecting was Waverly to be standing at Nicole’s door.

“Hey Waves, what's going on?” Nicole asked  
“Do you have any idea how worried i've been, i called you like fifteen times” Waverly said as she stomped down the steps  
“Sorry about that, i had Nicole helping me with some things” Dolls chimed in  
“Is everything alright?” said Nicole  
“Well i was heading back to the homestead with Wynonna when i started thinking about the werewolf again and where it might be hiding. Then i thought about how you always see wolves hiding out in the woods right, so that made me think about how you live near the woods so here we are. I came over to get you since i thought the wolf might be in the woods near your house and then might get in your house and i'm just really hoping the wolf can't get in your house but since it might you're coming to sleep over, okay?” Waverly rushed, barely giving Nicole any time to register what she was saying  
“Well, since you brought up the wolf…” Dolls started “Nicole, you might as well show her the pictures”  
“Pictures? What pictures?”

Nicole pulled her phone out of her pocket, sensing the heart rate of everyone there increasing. All three out of fear. She pulled up the image and handed her phone to Waverly. Lena was clearly visible, framed in the centre of the picture. She was half turned away meaning that some of her fangs and one of her deep, glowing eyes were on display. Her ears were high and alert, as if she had just heard something in the distance. It was perfect, Nicole was begging that it worked.

“Holy shit” Waverly muttered “i've never seen a picture of one before”  
“Is it the one you saw?” Nicole asked, masking the panic in her voice  
“It has to be, there aren't any other werewolves in purgatory”  
“Well, problem solved, we saw it running towards the border” Dolls smiled “no more worries”  
“But if it was running out of the town then it might be going to collect more like… like a-a pack” Waverly’s face showed a curious blend of concern and fear “okay so i'm not letting you go anywhere near these woods for the next month”  
“Waves, i'm sure it's fine” Nicole said, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down  
“I don't care, i'm your girlfriend i'm allowed to worry about you”  
“I guess i'm spending the night at the homestead”  
“Yep”  
“No arguments?”  
“None”  
“I’ll grab my things then”  
“I'm gonna go, see you both tomorrow”  
“Bye dolls” both girls smiled in sync as they entered Nicole’s home

A clean uniform and a bowl of food for Calamity Jane later the lovers were out of the door and heading for the homestead.

Nicole spent the next three days there before she headed home, as much as she wanted to stay (and as much as waverly wanted her to stay) she couldn't. She couldn't because that night was the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for chapters taking so long, i have a ton of exam work to be doing but i'm trying to get these out as soon as possible.
> 
> thanks for reading, any comments and criticisms are welcomed and i hope you enjoyed


	4. the moon rises

Nicole made her way into her basement, after she had made it to the homestead on her last transformation she knew she couldn't risk being outside.

Stepping into the small area, she could already feel the claustrophobia kicking in. she was usually fine with small spaces but when she was on the brink of transformation, a football field felt like a broom closet to her.

Making her way to the other side of the room she placed her hand on the silver chain embedded into the wall at one end. It had been a necessary precaution when her transformations had began, the wolf had been much more reckless back then. When she had moved to purgatory, she had decided to keep a set around, just in case.

The feeling of the metal made her skin crawl sending a burning sensation up her arm. It was hell, but it was what she had to do to keep her friends safe… to keep her family safe.

Working through the pain, Nicole wrapped the chains around her body. She made sure that they were tight around her chest, neck, and arms to make sure her movement was a restricted as possible. When the pain and tightness of the silver was forcing her to be near motionless, she began to feel the transformation coming on.

At the homestead

“How the hell did i not realise it was tonight” Waverly berated herself “i let Nicole leave on the full moon, the only reason she was staying was to stay away from werewolves”  
“Waves, calm down” Wynonna said in an attempt to comfort her  
“Calm down? Calm down! I’ll calm down when i know my girlfriend is safe” as she said this, she began to move towards the door. Wynonna jumped up and quickly blocked the way  
“Okay baby girl, the moon is coming up so clearly it isn't safe to go out there unless you want to be eaten”  
“But what if Nicole gets eaten”  
“She's strong, she can take care of herself”  
“But she shouldn't have to when we’re here”  
“Y’know what, i will go and get Nicole and you can stay here and be safe. Deal?”  
Waverly paused for a moment before replying  
“Fine, but if anything happens”  
“I will call you instantly”

Wynonna marched out of the door and got into her car. However, before she could drive away her path was blocked. Stood at the entrance to the homestead was a man. He was tall, his hair was a deep ginger and his eyes were a piercing brown. A young girl was stood behind him.  
“Can i help you?” Wynonna asked as she got out of the car  
“Well hello there, my name is Jackson, Jackson Haught. I heard i might be able to find my daughter here”  
“Haught? As in Nicole, hates her parents, Haught?”  
“I didn't realise the situation was that bad, you must be close if she told you about her past. I know she is hurt by it but i tracked her down to make amends”

It was then that Waverly came outside. She looked annoyed, clearly she had been listening in.

“Listen here you shit-eater, Nicole hasn't spoken to you since she was a kid for a reason, she doesn't want to see you. So leave.”  
“Is she here… no, she wouldn't be tonight”  
“What do you mean by that?” Wynonna asked  
“Oh, so she hasn't told you everything. This makes things much more interesting”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Waverley asked, stepping up to Jackson  
“You see, my daughter is special. She is so very special. Just like Lena here.” he said with an eerie grin  
“Wynonna, look” Waverly whispered, pointing at Lena. Her eyes had a strong yellow glow about them, her ears had twisted and grown into animalistic points. The nails on her fingers were black and drawn out into points. She looked like a wolf.  
“Sir, she’s not here. We should leave. It’s dangerous for me to be h-” as Lena tugged on Jackson’s arm, he whipped around and slapped her, knocking her over  
“We leave when i say we leave, you understand me?” He yelled. Lena whimpered in response “that's what i thought… now, could one of you ladies please direct me to my daughter’s home?”  
“We could do that,” wynonna said “or you could kindly go and fuck off back to hell”  
“I’m from chicago”  
“Same difference”  
“Lena, why don’t you show these two just what kind of people they’re messing with”

Wynonna had never seen anyone look so afraid. The child on the ground was on the verge of a full werewolf transformation. Her eyes were flicking between Jackson and the Earps, as if she was trying to decide what to do.

“No.” she whispered  
“What did you just say?”  
“No, you promised me nobody would have to get hurt”  
“But these are the Earps, you remember what i told you about the Earps”  
“Bulshar gave us the gift of the bite so we could avenge our lost ancestors and kill the Earp family… i know that, i just don’t understand why we have to avenge people we never met”  
“Lena, you’re almost as unreliable under pressure as my daughter was. You’re not supposed to think about these things, this is why you fail at everything you try. You’re lucky i brought someone reliable along…” it was at that moment that Waverly felt an extreme pain shoot up her leg. 

She screamed, seeing a large black wolf gripping at her leg with its powerful jaw. It looked her dead in the eyes, tightening its grip as she tried to move her leg.   
“Oh shit” Wynonna yelled as she pulled out peacemaker. The Wolf reacted quickly, pulling Waverly down so Wynonna couldn't get a clear shot  
“I suggest you tell me where i can find my daughter, before she kills the girl”  
“Let my sister go, she hasn’t done anything” Wynonna shouted, still trying to aim the gun at Waverly’s attacker  
“Wynonna, please, help” Waverly cried as she was dragged through the snow  
“Just a few words, that’s all it takes to save her”  
“Okay!” she broke “okay… the edge of town. Near the woods”  
“Shae, release!” At those words, the wolf immediately dropped Waverly’s leg. “Thank you so much for your help, i hope you enjoy that little gift Shae gave you. It truly is a blessing”  
Jackson turned away from the homestead, Shae and Lena following closely behind him. Wynonna quickly rushed over to her little sister.  
“Oh shit, oh shit, shit shit shit” Waverly stuttered as she clutched her bleeding leg “oh my god, Wynonna, what do we do”  
“It’s gonna be be fine, baby girl, you’re gonna be fine”

Wynonna watched as Jackson Haught disappeared into the tree line, he was heading straight for Nicole’s house.  
“We have to help her, Wynonna”  
“How? We’re not exactly in a place to go hunt down your girlfriend’s evil dad”  
“You go, i’ll call Dolls. He can get here soon”  
“No way, i am not leaving you alone. Not now”  
“You have to, who knows what he’s going to do to Nicole. Please, help her”

Wynonna hugged her little sister tightly, wishing she didn’t have to let go.  
“Go, Wynonna”  
“I love you, Waverly”

Wynonna started sprinting in the direction of Nicole’s house. She knew the route she needed to take to get there before Jackson did, as long as she ran fast enough

Meanwhile, Nicole was still in her basement. Except she wasn’t truly Nicole anymore. She had transformed into the beast she feared so much. Snapping and pulling at the silver that burned her skin. Her mind was gone, replaced entirely with animalistic instinct and desire. The only thing left to focus on was an escape, although the pain made her tire quickly. That’s exactly why she had wrapped herself in the chains in the first place.

There was a sudden clicking noise upstairs: her front door had been opened.  
“Nicole?” a voice shouted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, it's been a while hasn't it. i'm so sorry i haven't worked on this for almost a year, i got side tracked with something and things sort of got pushed out of my mind. I was just going to leave it until i saw a comment, thank you for re-inspiring me to write this fic again. i forgot how much i loved this AU. Maybe if people want to see more i can write more, although i'm not sure if anyone is still around who would want to read it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, any kudos, comments, and criticisms are appreciated.


	5. Family values

“Nicole?” Wynonna called again “Are you home, we have a... situation”

Wynonna stumbled around her friend’s apartment, looking around to see if Nicole was around. She heard a strange noise coming from beneath her. Noticing several light scrapes on the floor, Wynonna could immediately tell that the couch had been pulled back and forth several times. Moving the furniture and pulling up the rug, a small wooden hatch was revealed to be hidden there along with a descending set of stairs. She didn't even know Nicole had a basement  
“I swear to friggin bulshar, if your dad calling you special means what i think it means the you and i are going to have a very serious talk young lady”

Each step gave out an incredibly loud screech as Wynonna made her descent. It was almost as if the steps themselves were telling her to turn back. A low growl began to reverberate along the corridor, bouncing around and giving the illusion of coming from everywhere. It was a growl that made Wynonna’s bones shiver, it filled her with a kind of fear she had never felt before; because that growl could mean one of two things.

Number one: Nicole was a werewolf. The photos she had shown them were all fakes and Nicole had been the crazy animal running around the homestead the entire time. Her closest friend had been lying to her out of fear of rejection, Wynonna had been hoping that she would never make her family feel like they couldn't come to her for anything.

Number two: Jackson Haught had already arrived and had trapped Nicole in her secret basement along with two werewolves. Nicole was in danger and there was nothing that Wynonna could do to save her, just like how she couldn't save Waverly from being injured. 

Wynonna was met with a large steel door, a valve lock was the only way to open it. She approached it, taking the cold metal in her hands.

One twist

Two twists 

Three twists

Clunk.

The door slowly swung open, revealing a dimly lit room, and the source of the growling. A large, dark red wolf was laying on the ground, staring at Wynonna as she entered.   
“Hey red, is that you?” she asked. The wolf didn't show any kind of reaction, Wynonna knew she should have expected that much “so, really funny story actually. Your old man came to visit the homestead, threatened us, got his pet dog to attack Waverly, and is now on his way here to probably maybe kill you…. So yeah, how was your evening”

The wolf jumped up at the mention of Waverly’s name. There seemed to be a layer of fear and anger behind its eyes. It pulled against the chains, snapping at the metal that burned it’s skin.  
“Hey, hey, hey, calm down. Promise not to bite me and i’ll undo the chains, okay?”  
Nicole immediately settled down, taking a step back and sitting  
“Why the hell did you chain yourself up like this if you’re house trained?”  
Nicole cocked her head to the side, as if she was confused  
“Oh shit, you can’t remember any of this when you turn back!” Wynonna yelled in realisation “you keep chaining yourself up because you don’t know that you're a good dog”  
Nicole gave out an angry bark  
“Is it offensive to call you a dog? Well it's offensive that you didn't trust me or Waverly with this information. The point is, when you were wolfed out and looking around the homestead, you weren't there to attack us. You were just doing exactly what Nicole would do and protecting Waverly. God, you really do make every other romance ever look casual” Wynonna rolled her eyes at that last part, just as she undid the last chain. Nicole immediately darted forward, straight through the open door  
“Hey, wait for me, bad dog!” Wynonna yelled, chasing after the wolf. Of course Nicole chose to ignore her, bounding up the steps into the living room above. 

Wynonna felt a sudden wave of fear as she heard Nicole stop dead in her tracks, coming out with a low growl. It was followed by a familiar, low voice.

“Hello Nicole, darling. It’s been a while hasn’t it. About eleven years now?” Jackson Haught said as a meanicing grin spread across his face  
Nicole barked, eyes full of anger and pain.  
“No no no, this won’t do at all. We can’t have a civil conversation when you’re using your gift, you’re acting irrationally” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of black dust, throwing it over Nicole.

Her body began to twist and crack, reshaping as the layers of thick fur disappeared. In a matter of seconds she had returned to her human form  
“What the shit is that?” Wynonna asked, emerging from the basement  
“The cremated bones of a vampire, it provides a temporary cure to lycanthropy. Not that it matters to you anyway” The man replied  
“Dad?” Nicole gasped, scrambling onto her feet and standing beside Wynonna “wait a minute… i thought- i just- what the hell is happening?”  
“I came to make a deal with you, my girl. You see, I went along with Shae, you remember Shae don't you, i went with her to the Earp family homestead and she had a little taste of that one you seem to like so much. Waverly, wasn't it?” Jackson turned to Wynonna   
“Waverly has been bitten?” Nicole also turned to Wynonna  
“It was just a bite, isn’t it like being bitten by a dog?” there was a beat of silence “Wait, are you saying that my little sister is about to turn into a freaking werewolf? What the hell, man” Wynonna yelled, finally piecing things together  
“She could turn, yes, or i can give her the cure. But that’s nicole’s choice.”  
“What do you want from me?” Nicole muttered, her voice quivering. Wynonna couldn't tell if it was through anger or fear.  
“Come home, Nicole. There are bigger and better things waiting for you, your family is waiting for you” Jackson took a step forward, making Nicole move back  
“You’re not my family.” Nicole spat “My family is here, in purgatory. Not with you, not with my mother, here.”  
“You used to believe in loyalty”  
“Yeah, well i found something a lot better than you to be loyal to”  
“So where does that loyalty point you? Do you want to save your friend, or do you want her to suffer with the same ailment that makes you loathe yourself?”

That made Nicole stop. She was being faced with an impossible choice: save Waverly by returning to her own personal hell, or let her lover become werewolf. Could she really let Waverly become something she feared so much? 

Did she even matter to Waverly anymore?  
“Nicole,” Wynonna whispered “i promise you, we’ll figure things out. You don’t have to do anything, there is no way in hell that i am letting you run away with creeper mchaughtpants over here”  
“But what about-”  
“We can find a way to fix it”  
“How, Wynonna!” Nicole cried “I’ve been trying to find a way to fix this since i was sixteen and there has been nothing. This is the only way. I’ll come with you, as long as you tell me how you’re going to cure her first”  
“Take my hand, seal the deal. You will come with me and iI will tell you the cure for what ails your friend”  
Nicole stepped forward and violently snatched her father’s hand  
“She’s my girlfriend, it’s the cure for what ails my love”  
“Angel blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite, a drop of angel blood will save her humanity”

Suddenly, a torrent of blue flames erupted from the Haughts’ hands sending a wave of heat through the room. Nicole tried to pull away but Jackson kept his grip tight, forcing her to stay close. The flames grew and built up until the red heads had been completely swallowed by them.

And then there was nothing.

The room was silent.

Wynonna was stood there, alone. 

The Haughts were gone.

Nicole was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i forgot how much fun writing this fic is, anyway i hope you enjoy the new chapter (sorry for the cliffhanger). 
> 
> Any kudos, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated


End file.
